How Flash become a guard
by TwilightandFlashforever
Summary: This tell how Flash became a royal guard and fell in love with a pony that he never even meet. His job will bring his true love and him together. photo by Chainchomp2 on deviantart
1. Chapter 1- First day

**How Flash become a guard**

**First day**

Sunrise and Flare had a little stallion, they called him Flash Sentry. Has he grew up in Canterlot and he always dream to be a royal guard. Sunrise made her son his own armor; he played with his own armor for a long time. When Flash was old enough he joined the royal guards.

"Goodbye mom, dad" as Flash hug them both

"Goodbye son" as they wave goodbye.

As they arrived at the academy, Flash went to his room.

"Hey roommate" as a Pegasus greeted him

"Hey there" as he put his bags down" I'm Flash Sentry"

"Hello Flash" as he shake his hoof " I'm Star light"

"Hey where are you from?" as he smiled

"Cloudsdale" as he flap his wings "You?"

"Same" as he started to unpack" Hey Star light did you hear about Twilight Sparkle? " ask Flash

"Yea I did she defeated nightmare moon" as he sat down on his bed

"All new cadets present yourself to the court yard" said an older cadets came

As all the new cadets arrived at the court yard they were separated by race. All the Pegasus all went to the south of the academy. As they arrived they all got screamed at by their officer.

"HELLO CADETS!" as he screamed "you will call sir or officer! Got it"

"YES SIR!" As the cadets screamed

"TONIGHT YOU CAN UNPACK AND GET USE TO THE ACADAMY!" As he walk back and forth "AND TOMARROW WE WILL START TRAINNG!" as he left.

The next day they were woke up early in the morning and all went to the court yard.

"GOODMORNING CADETS! " as he walk up to them

"TODAY TRAINNING WILL BE A FLYING EXCICSE! " As he flew off

After two days after the flying excises they received the newspaper. As Flash look at the headline he saw that Discord was defeated by Twilight Sparkle.

"Wow she defeated Discord! " as he sat on his bed.

As he turned the page he saw a picture of her.

"Wow she really beautiful" as he blush

Flash cut out Twilight picture and keep it with him at all times.

"Hey Flash it's time to train" as Star light shouted

"Coming!" as he put away the news paper

Flash toke the habit at looking at Twilight pictures whenever training was hard. One day Flash read that shining Armor was getting married, the academy gave them three days off. Flash was walking in Canterlot when he saw Twilight in the distances.

"Twilight?" as he stared "it's really her! " as he smiled with joy

"I should go talk to her" as he was about to walk up to her, he then saw that Twilight didn't come alone.

"Oh she not alone" as he look a bit sad

Flash turned around and went back home. His family went on a vacation to Manehatten when her read that Twilight saved Canterlot from Queen Chrysalis.

"She incredible" as he said to himself

Three days as pass so fast, Flash had to return to the academy.

"Hey Flash" as Star light flew down

"Hey" as Flash hoofbump Star light "Did you hear all of the wonderful things that Twilight has been doing"

"Yea" as he smiled "your marefriend is incredible! "

"She not my marefriend" as push him

"oh come on Flash you always to about her and I know you have a picture of her too" as he wink at him.

"Uh…no…no I don't" as he blush

"Ok.. Let go to the court yard" as he walk away

"GOODMORNING CADETS! " As he walk up to them

"TODAY YOU WILL BE PROTECTIC THIS DUMMY FROM ANSSAINE! " As he pointed to the dummy "SENTRY YOUR UP! "

"Yes sir! " as he walk up to the dummy

"Alright sentry" as he walk up to Flash "image this dummy as one of the princess"

Flash did as he said but not completely, inseated of imagining a princess he imagined Twilight. Flash ace the class with flying colours.

"GOODJOB SENTRY! " as he shouted "NEXT! "

As Flash waited for the rest of the cadets to finish, he was wondering what was twilight doing right now.

As the month pass Flash always came on top on his class, because he keep imagining Twilight in the situation that was giving to them. Graduation was only weeks away but Flash was distracted, he read that the crystal empire returned and that Twilight went to help.

"Sentry! SENTRY! "As his office scream

"Yes Sir!" as he stop day dreaming

"Sentry pay attention!" said Flash's officer

Two day as pass since Flash read about Twilight, as soon the newspaper had recent information about the crystal empire. Flash manage to leave training sooner to find out what happen.

"She didn't!" as he smiled "she wonderful"

As graduation was getting closer Flash finishes his class's top of the class. Graduation as come and Flash was over joy his dream has come true.

"Congratulation cadets" said the headmaster

"Now our top graduate Flash Sentry" as he pointed his hoof at him

"Thank you headmaster" as he passes him "I only want to serve and protect the princess and the citizen's of Equestria"

Everypony cheered at Flash speech and Flash saluted them. Graduation went on for another hour and the moment Flash was waiting for; they were heading out the armors.

"Congratulation Flash Sentry" as the headmaster gave him his armor

"Thank you sir" as he shake his hoof and toke the armor

"I give you our new Royal Guards! " as the headmaster shouted

Everypony cheered and celebrated all night. As soon as Flash went back home he try one his new armor.

"I cant wait to start" as he look in the mirror "I wonder if I will see Twilight again? "

Continue reading for meeting the princess.

**End **


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting a Princess

**How Flash become a guard**

**Meeting a Princess**

A week as pass since graduation and Flash was starting his first day of work and he was very excited. As he put his new armor we went downstairs when he was down.

"Im ready" as he smiled at his parents

"Oh look at me little guard!" as Sunrise got up from her chair and kissed him

"Look at that" as Flare smiled

"Have a good day Flash" as she rub off some dust that was one his shoulder

"Thanks mom, thanks dad" as he step out the door and flew away

Flash meet up with Star light at the royal guard headquarters

"Hey Flash!" as Flash landed beside him

"Hey Star light" as he smiled

"OK LISTEN UP! " as Shining Armor came walking up "YOULL BE PARED UP!"

"Sir why?" as one of the rookies ask

"Because rookies makes mistake when alone" as he walk up and down "here your two and less to make a mistake!, you'll be promoted when one of your commander officers decides too"

"What your name sir?" as the same guard ask once more

"I'm your captain!" as he walk up to him "Shining Armor! Is that all?! "

"Yes sir! Thank you sir! "As he saluted

"Ok lets start! " as he use his magic to take a scroll

As Shining armor named a few names he finally came to his.

"Flash Sentry you'll be team up with Sliver Armor!" as he glance at them both

As he finish he let them socialise and get to know each other

"Hey I'm Flash Sentry" as he extended his hoof

"Just don't get I'm my way" as he turned around

"Well it's nice to meet you too! " as he put down his hoof and said softly

As they all went to their new post Flash noticed that Sliver Armor didn't follow the rules. One day they were walking in Canterlot when…

"Hey you! " as Sliver shouted to an earth pony

"Hum yes?" as she turned back

"You're in my way!" as he used his magic to move the pony and threw her away

"Earth pony useless! " as he walk away

"Are you ok? " as Flash ran up to the pony "What your name? "

"Im Daisy" as she stood up

"I'm sorry for my partner" as he smiled

"HEY SENTRY! " as Sliver shouted "MOVE IT! "

"I have to go bye" as he turned around and left

As the month pass Sliver Armor behavior didn't change, he was still selfish the other ponies, not obeying orders and getting into trouble. Flash apologies to the ponies that were victimise by Sliver Armor and he performs his duties.

"Hey Sliver Armor, maybe you should stop being mean to everypony" as Flash walk up to him

"How about you mind your own business!" as he pushed him

"Flash Sentry! " as a Pegasus pony flew down

"Yes Sir! " as he saluted him as he landed

"Captain Shining Armor wants to see you right away! " as he folded his wings

"Thank you sir" as the Pegasus flew away

"I knew it!" as he stared at him

"Knew what?! " as he open his wings

"You're going to be kick out of the royal guards!" as he smiled

"Yea right!" as he flew in the same direction as the other Pegasus

As Flash arrived at Shining Armor's office he was glared by two other higher rank guards.

"Hello Sentry" as he look at him

"Hello sir!" as he saluted him "you wanted to talk to me sir!"

"Yes I do" as he walk up to him "I've heard a lot about you, and I think you're ready to be promoted"

"Really sir!" as he smiled

"Yes you've been doing fine work" as he stopped

"Oh thank you sir!" as he smiled "Thank you very much!"

"You can pick up your new armor at the supplies room" as he pointed the door

"Thank you sir" as he turned around and walk to the supplies room.

As Flash received his new armor he went to the change room to put it on, when Sliver Armor came in.

"I can't believe you were promoted!" as he walk in front of him

"Well maybe you should have tried harder! " as he put his new helmet on "instead of being a jerk to everypony! "

"You stole my promotion! " as he pushed him

"You know what!" as Flash moved his hoof "Ever since we were partner up you've been a jerk, rude to everypony in Canterlot, not doing your duty as a guard and lazy! " .

"And!" as he look at him

"And! You think you can be promoted just like that! "As he pushed him away and walk out of the changing rooms.

"You'll regret this Flash! " as he watch him walk out "I'll get you one day! "

As the months pass everypony new guard was promoted to different ranks all except. Sliver Armor who still refuses to work hard to get a promotion and blame Flash for it. A month as pass and Flash enjoyed his new rank, as he was walking in Canterlot he pass in front a news stand and the newspaper said…

_Twilight Sparkle our new princess! _And _Twilight Sparkle coronation to be held in a month._

"Wow she became a princess! " as he look at the newspaper "I could have a chance when she was a normal pony, But now that she a princess! They no way she will notice a guard" as he started to walk slowly.

Another month as pass and the coronation was today. And Flash was to survey the coward he was kinda happy he had a good view of the balcony.

"I should have talk to her! " as Twilight started to do her speech "My only chance and I miss it! " as he look down for a moment.

"Hey Flash why are you so sad? " as Star light flew down

"Well now that she a princess, they no why she will ever talk to me or notice" as his face look sad

"But why do you want her to notice you? " as Star fold her wings

"Well I like her" as he blush

"Really! " as he look surprise "but you never even meet her"

"I know! But still" as he still look sad

"Don't worry Flash maybe you'll get to see her" as he put his hoof around his neck "oh Date her" as Star started to laugh.

"Good one" as he chuckle "I have to go" as he flew off

"see yea Flash" as he waved his hoof

Flash accepted that Twilight would never notice him and continued with his work. Flash work very hard that he got promoted and transferred to the crystal empire. As he arrived he was ordered to greet princess Twilight, to his surprise. Flash joyfully went to throne room and waited for Twilight arrival.

"It's her it's Twilight" as said to himself as he blush slightly

"Her highness princess Twilight Sparkle!" as he stretch out his hoof and open his wings

Shining Armor order Flash to his new post, Flash was thinking about Twilight and how beautiful she was. One day Flash decide not to get distracted and he focus on his job, he was so focus that he didn't notice Twilight walk up to him. When he got bump by Twilight!.

"We've got to stop bumping in like this" as he help her up and walk away

"I can't believe I talk to her! " as he said to himself softly "But she'll never talk to me again".

As far as Flash knew destiny will make sure that they will meet again.

**End **


End file.
